powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo jojo
'''Mojo, '''is a main antagonist of the series. He originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and been adopted by the japan,Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuffgirls z, he represent a evil monkey. History After Mojo was hit by black Z rays, he began freeing the animals of the zoo. Later on, he smell something sweet that soon spotted Blossom in the park. Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Mojo finally realized that Blossom was a good person after analyzing his physical appearance with her doing the same to him and he used his combo attack on Blossom. He lost in his way and run away. Personality This version of Mojo frequently displays an immature attitude and makes the most childish flaws throughout his plans. Just , He like to sweet food. Mojo is the original creation of the Rowdyruffboys. Appearance Mojo is similar to original. He wears long sleeves (Violet), Violet gloves and he wear on his head is very large white helmet with purple stripes to cover his larger than normal brain. His skin is green and he has black hair. Origin Mojo Jojo is one of the main antagonists of The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's reckless lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was Jojo who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture. Relationship See Mojo relationship:Mojo jojo/Relationship Power and Abilities Unlike his counterpart Mojo can able to flight in the sky and he can do kick, punch. Mojo also knows a brain villain despite that he has brain that actually exposed, he can surely has a habit to include: *Advanced engineering and mechanics skills (just like his American counterpart) *Temporarily given the Powerpuff Girl's powers, as well as a Super Brain Blast (one episode only) *Summoning a object is a new abilities that he can do than the original character. *Roto Mojo (A technique in Powerpuff Girls Z, when he spins his cape like a rotor blade.) *In the episode Forced Kin Mojo Jojo got so enraged that he could unleash a primal fury. This rage let him defeat a villain that was no match for the Powerpuff Girls, using only brute force delivered by his fists and a loaf of bread. During this time he appeared to be capable of flying as well. Two episodes have shown Mojo Jojo in this state, The Rowdyruff Boys besides this one. Trivia *Mojo was bearing the Resemblance of Aku from Samurai Jack Series and Kaos from Skylanders Videogame Series. *Mojo was bearing the resemblance of Lelouch vi Britannia and Sauzku Kururugi as Twin Zeros in Code Geass Series. *Unlike in Original, Mojo is more mature than the Demashitaa Mojo jojo. *Mojo is the villain that gets beat up the most by The Powerpuff Girls, often brutally at that. *Undoubtedly, Mojo's greatest weakness is his constant cackling, which is enough of a distraction for anyone - including the girls - to kick his butt. *Mojo Jojo had nothing to do with the Powerpuff Girls origin. *Mojo Jojo does not live on top of a volcano. *In Episode 29, Mojo has nickname when he goes to dentist which is Mojiyama (as disguise) Mojo jojo Mojo jojo Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Protogonist Category:Animals Category:Immortal Category:Black Z rays